Halo: Five Years of Hell
by pkmnMasterChief2010
Summary: First contact with the Covenant was less than successful. Now, the Insurrection isn't the only enemy of the UNSC. The SPARTANs have been deployed to the war-torn agricultural planet. Now, the stories of a previously unknown team of SPARTANs that took on the most dangerous missions during the Harvest campaign are being revealed.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO HALO OR ANY RELATED CONTENT. THE HALO FRANCHISE IS THE PROPERTY OF ****_MICROSOFT STUDIOS_**** AND ****_343 INDUSTRIES_****.**

March 22nd, 2525

It was about a month since the initial attack on Harvest. Two men were sitting in a room with a table and a recording device on the table. One of the men wore standard UNSC officer attire and stood about 6 foot 1 inches, and the other, about seven inches taller than the one in officer attire, wore what seemed to be a prototype armor system with his helmet on the table.

"I need a full recount of your encounter, SPARTAN. Remember, this is going on record," the man in the officer attire stated.

"You know I don't respond well to being called _SPARTAN,_" the armor-clad man began. "I'd prefer my tag or even my codename."

The officer let loose a sigh. "Fine. Wolf, I need your account from your engagement, including anything you heard from other soldiers on the field."

Wolf sat back in his chair. "Well then, if you want details of my team's engagement, I suggest that you watch the video logs from our helmet-cams. But, I guess I can humor you." He paused. "You might want to find a more comfortable chair; you'll be sitting here awhile." Wolf stared at the officer for a few seconds. "I'm serious, get a more comfortable chair."

* * *

-\\- PKMNMASTERCHIEF2010 - READERS

-\ I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. \-

-\ CONSIDER IT A PRIMER TO THE STORY. \-

-\ I JUST WANTED TO WADE INTO THE WATER. \-

-\ I PROMISE THE FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER \-

-\ I WILL PROVIDE AN UPDATE AS TO WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER'S RELEASE \-


	2. First Strike

Planet Harvest, Epsilon Indi System, February 23, 2525

Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, Staff Sergeant Nolan Byrne, and Captain Jerry Ponder sped down the street. The alien drop ships were descending left and right. Utgard, the capitol of Harvest, was now falling to ruin.

"We need to link up with the others at the elevator!" Ponder barked.

"Agreed," Johnson turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes glued on the road. "Nolan, keep those hover craft off us."

Byrne had the Warthog's chain gun turret turned to the rear and was releasing rounds. "What the hell do you think I'm doing?" The Covenant Ghost hover craft were struggling to keep pace with the speed of the Warthog. They had to decelerate just to fire the attached plasma cannons. Even through the roar of the Warthog's engine, Johnson caught something in the static of the radio. He tried to boost the reception without running off the road.

"...epeat, this is SPARTAN Alpha-001. I'm with SPARTANs Alpha-002, Alpha-004, Alpha-007, and Marine Mirage Squadron. We're taking heavy fire from hostile forces. We're at the Tiara Elevator lift. We can't hold this position for much long..." The transmission broke back into static.

"Gun it, Johnson," Captain Ponder ordered.

"It's gunned, sir!" Johnson yelled back.

The alien forces of the Covenant had pushed the Human soldiers of the UNSC back to the tertiary defensive positions at the Tiara's ground platform. Among the marines stood four soldiers clad in advanced armor, each standing around 6 foot 10 inches, and bore an emblem of a golden sword through a red oval. Three of the tall soldiers were heading up the front with Mirage Squadron, while the last was on the third floor of one of the adjacent ruined buildings laying down sniper fire. "Wolf, you have alien tanks heading towards you," the sniper radioed.

"See what you can do against it's armor, Amy," Wolf radioed back. He heard the sound of Amy's Sniper Rifle and switched radio channels. "Alpha Actual, where's that backup I requested?"

A lower toned voice responded. "Alpha-001, this is Sierra-117. I'm inbound with three more SPARTANs with Hornets." Wolf's face lit up with a grin. After a second, he heard a faint voice through the static of his helmet radio. It immediately tuned in to the frequency.

"Alpha-001," a voice hollered over the radio, "this is Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson. I have Staff Sergeant Nolan Byrne and Captain Jerry Ponder. We're inbound, one click out."

"Watch your approach, Sergeant," Wolf began. "Lots of aliens ahead."

"Copy," Johnson responded. Wolf returned to firing at the Covenant forces. His MA2 Assault Rifle rapidly released the ammunition of it's sixty round magazine. He hastily reloaded the weapon after the last round was out of the barrel.

"Wolf," one of the other tall soldiers started, "we need to fall back to the secondary position."

"No!" Wolf barked. "Hold 'em back for one more minute." He then faintly heard the revving of an engine. "There's Johnson's 'Hog." The M12-LRV carrying the Staff Sergeants and Captain came swerving into view, firing it's mounted machine gun turret at the Covenant forces. Wolf gave the signal to lay down heavy cover fire. The human soldiers let loose a volley of bullets that took took the attention off of the Warthog. Johnson splattered a couple of aliens before sliding behind the Marines' position. Staff Sergeant Byrne continued to fire at the alien troops. During that moment, the two Hornets carrying the SPARTAN backup descended to the Marine position at the base platform while releasing rockets and bullets into the mass of alien troops. "Nice of you to make it, John," Wolf remarked smartly.

"You know Blue Team, Wolf," the Master Chief began, "We enjoy evening the odds." Three of the Blue Team SPARTANs jumped off of their Hornets. "Kelly, your the sniper; go up high. William, Kurt, let's go." Kelly's Hornet took off while William, Kurt, and John joined the defense.

"Kelly," Amy started, "concentrate fire on those tanks." Kelly responded with both Hornet and sniper fire on one of the Covenant Wraith tanks. Amy began to fire as well. It only took a couple of volleys to take out the first Wraith. Their fire turned to the second.

"They're giving us a chance," Wolf mumbled. "SPARTANs, Marines, move up!" With that order, the combined forces moved back up to the primary defensive position.

"You're gaining ground, SPARTANs," one of the Hornet pilots stated.

"Thank you, miss obvious," Amy remarked.

"Alpha Team, this is Alpha Actual," a voice blared over the helmet radios. "We're firing a MAC round to clear that area. Get to cover now."

"We copy," Wolf responded. The human Heads Up Displays lit up with a countdown. He gave the signal to fall back. The human forces' moved back into the Tiara base building. The countdown hit zero and the Covenant forces were engulfed in a massive explosion. It took a few minutes for the smoke too clear, but, when it did, all that could be seen was the bodies of the aliens and their destroyed vehicles. "Alpha Actual, this is Alpha-001. Area is clear. We need more supplies. Standing by for new orders." Wolf turned to his fellow soldier. "We've won this round, but, there'll be more. I want to be ready this time. Refortify the defensive positions. I've already called in for resupply."

"Yes, sir," the marines and the SPARTANs of Alpha Team shouted in response.

* * *

"So, that was your first encounter. Why didn't you take one of them alive?" the man in the officer attire inquired.

Wolf let loose a long sigh. "You haven't let finish. How about you shut your mouth and let me continue?"

"You're trying my patience, Wolf."

"And you're doing the same, Brigadier General." Wolf stared at the Brigadier General for a short while, in case the Brigadier General had any more words for him; he didn't. "I'll take your silence as a 'No, I won't interrupt you anymore, Commander Grade Two Kellyn Lorenson, designation SPARTAN Alpha-001'... I should probably stop trying my luck and continue."

* * *

About twenty minutes had past since the engagement. Wolf had been spending the past fifteen on the roof of the Tiara Elevator base watching the marines unload the supplies from the incoming Pelican drop ships. He had his helmet removed and was occasionally taking a sip from a bottle of Mountain Dew. His blue eyes gazed, not only at the Pelicans, but at the destruction being caused by the alien alliance that – he recently learned – called itself the Covenant. "It's quite a sight, isn't it?" Amy was approaching.

"From a certain point of view," Wolf began with a little bit of disgust in his voice. "When I see a city in flames, it reminds me of the pointlessness of war." He turned to look at Amy. She was holding her helmet in her left hand. "What's with you?" She was standing beside him, staring at the fires that had been rising from the skyline with her sage-green eyes.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." Wolf looked at Amy. "You always get a slight grin on your face that barely anyone notices when something blows up or is set on fire; what's with that?" For a few seconds there was silence between the two of them.

"I guess I like fire."

"You guess." Wolf was stopped by the sound of his helmet radio going off. He hastily put it on and responded. "Go ahead."

"Wolf, you've got a massive enemy force inbound on your position," the voice from the radio stated.

"Copy that, Actual." Wolf used his helmet VISOR to zoom in on his surroundings. He scanned the area until he saw the alien attack force. He signalled Amy to warn everybody in the building. He continued to scan the area until he spotted seven Banshee fighters. Kelly, from her perch on the seventh floor of a nearby ruined skyscraper, managed to place a well aimed round into four of them with her Sniper Rifle, destroying each of them. The remaining fighters proceeded to drop their bombs on the Tiara Elevator Base Platform. Both the SPARTANs and marines rushed to their primary defensive positions.

"Wolf, we need to get outta here," Kelly stated over the helmet radio.

"Negative," Wolf began to respond. "We hold position until ordered other..." He stopped upon seeing the army of both alien troops - consisting of ape-like beasts – known as Brutes, smaller bird-like creatures carrying energy shields – known as Jackals, and small creatures with gas masks, stubby legs, and long arms – known as Grunts – and vehicles – consisting of Wraith tanks, Ghost hover craft, Banshee fighters, Spectre armed transports, Shadow troop transports, and Locust assault walkers. " ...wise." He had to take a couple seconds to organize his thoughts, but all he could muster to say was slow and out of disbelief. "What the fuckin' shit."


End file.
